


i am flesh and bone

by TheOrdinaryPeasant



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: A tiny bit of gore? Not graphic, Angst, Gen, I mean really short, I’ll add tags as I go, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Self-Hatred, Short unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrdinaryPeasant/pseuds/TheOrdinaryPeasant
Summary: His augments are light and form fitting, black and sleek and shiny like a brand new car. Adam is the product of millions of dollars and years of dedicated research walking on two feet.He thinks, he is a lot like Frankenstein’s monster.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Hate

_ Sarif admits to Adam that his legs were more or less, in functioning state _

_ before he ordered the surgeons _

_ to hack them off _

_ Sarif tells him this at the heart of all things, at Panchaea. _

_ It is, Sarif tells him, a stroke of compassion. A need to tell to the truth. No more secrets, son.  _

In that moment, Jensen feels the slight 

urge 

to scream 

grab Sarif’s neck and  _ squeeze _

Or perhaps he’ll let the facility sink, and drag all of these rotten people to hell with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite himself, Adam doesn’t.


	2. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you control the strength of your augments?

The first time he kills someone, it’s an accident. 

He is on his first mission, and he is too eager, too careless, too callous, too unwieldy.

The security system catches him at the wrong time and the shrill sound makes Adam jump

His does not _feel_ his arms tightening but they do, they do and the man he is holding  
  


Contorts

(Breaks)

Like wet tissue paper

(the sound of cartilage and bone crunching, spit frothing and a terrified whimper)

He lets go so quickly that the body is practically thrown from his grasp and the guard’s helmet is knocked off. A face frozen in terror frames big, watery, blue eyes. He was only a  _ boy _ .

Adam recoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pritchard will contact him later, when he is huddled under a desk in a dark room waiting for security to finish their sweep.


End file.
